The Titans
by AngelEyes123
Summary: What happens when Slade comes back and the Teen Titans cannot stop his and lose all battles against him? maybe it's time to add another member to the titans ...  not a terra fic, nor crossover Robin X OC R&R please
1. Chapter 1

diclaimer: I don't own the teen titans :'(

_What happens when Slade comes back and the Teen Titans cannot stop his and lose all battles against him? maybe it's time to add another member to the titans ..._

The titan's slowly walked back to the Tower, grieving over their loss in battle with Slade.

"Man I can't believe we lost again! I mean that's gotta be like the 10 time!" spoke a cybernetic teen as he and his friends walked in to the Titans Tower.

" I know dude! Slade's really kickin' our butts! Either we got weaker, or he got stronger, because today we didn't stand a chance…", said beastboy

"I never say this, but I think beast boy is right, Robin. Something has changed."

I know but, we've been training as hard as we can, I need sometime to think, I'll be in the evidence room if anyone needs me.", Robin said, as he walked on to the evidence room.

Inside the room laid a numerous pictures of many villains that that Titans had faced in the past, however one was fully dedicated to the mastermind Slade. Robin picked up crumbled newspaper article, and starred at it trying to figure out, who Slade was.

_An hour later..._

As Robin worked silently trying to find the answers to his problem, he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in", he said.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, boyfriend Robin, I am merely worried for you" said Starfire.

"No Star, it's fine what do you need?"

Starfire starred straight into his mask, wondering what the color of his eyes is, she continued in a hushed voice, "Boyfriend Robin, I believe you have worked yourself to hard, perhaps it is time for a break, per-"

"Starfire I can't Slade's planning something and I want to know what, I want to defeat him, I don't have time for a break right now."

"Please, Robin, can you not get someone to, how do I say it, help out? That way you may rest?"

"I don't know...but I will try" he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh that is glorious! Very well then I shall leave you to find someone who can help the team!" she said as she jumped to give him a hug.

_I know its short, and terrible writing, but this is a story by a girl who absolutely is terrible at writing_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't owe the Teen Titans, the Justice League, or anything mentioned from the comics or shows that is mentioned in this chapter.

In Paris, France…..

"Forgive me, for the interruption Madame, but I believe that I have Mr. Wayne on the phone, for you", said a butler with a French accent.

"Oh thanks Charles, here let me get the phone, and what did we discuss about you calling me that." Said a teenage girl. She had long bleach blonde hair, green eyes, and a perfect tan.

"Forgive me, but I believe I will not be able to process that request of yours anytime soon Madame, now I will leave you to your phone call", The butler said.

"Hello? Bruce", the girl said as she picked up the phone.

_Phoenix is that you?_

"No, it's the tooth fairy. Of course it's me!"

_I see you are in a good mood, Paris doing good for you?_

"Not really, but other than you know, I'm doing good, I'm actually coming back on Friday"

_Alright, and when are you planning on starting working, Clark has been on my case about you._

" I gave him an entire file, with all hideouts I could find in the Kasnia region, and I gave him proof about League interference in the region. The only thing I couldn't give him is information on where Slade is, which I found out as soon as I reached over here, and I called Jon and gave to him! What else does he want from me?"

_He wants you back on the field; maybe that break you took was too long, I have to go, I will call you later, and I need to discuss something with you. Bye._

"Bye.."

Phoenix put the phone down and started packing.

In Jump City 2 hours before…

Robin lay on his bed thinking about earlier tonight

Robin POV:

I can't believe Star wants me to get help. Where the hell am I even supposed to get help? Call the Justice league, say that, 'Hey I can't take care of some petty criminal so you mind sending someone over here?' There is no way am I doing that. I guess I could call up Bruce, but that won't get me in anything but a fight and a headache. What they heck? It's worth a try.

Normal POV:

Robin got off the bed, and looked at the alarm clock, which read 3:47 am. He sighed and opened up his laptop, trying to get himself connected with the bat. After a few tries he finally found an open connection, and a screen popped up on the screen.

"What they heck! Babs this thing is freezing over again! You think Phe is trying to get through our something?" said a boy looking almost identical to Robin. He had on a mask and the famous robin costume.

"Tim." Robin said removing his mask so that they boy could see the icy blue azul colored eyes.

"_No way! Hey Batgirl, you have sooooooo got to check out who's try-"_

"Tim shut up, where's Bruce?" Robin asked in a stern torn.

"_Out fighting penguin? I don't know, why do you need to know?"_

"Tell him to call me when he gets back"

"_Umm I don't think you need to do that Dicky, he's here"_

The boy called Tim, turned around and yelled, "Hey Bruce, Richard wants to talk to you!"

Bruce Wayne came up on the screen dressed as Batman and said, "What?"

" Ever heard of a man named Slade, and don't say no, I've seen restricted files on the batcomp"

" _I know who he is."_

"Well he's decided to make a permanent residence in Jump, and I need he-"

"_Fine, pick her up from the airport on Friday, I will tell you the time later, she will be on the international flight arrive from Paris."_

"What? Who the hell she?"

"_You want someone, you get the best I can give you"_

"Best you can give me? So what? How bad is this chick?"

"_Let's put it this way, she was trained to fight league, she's the perfect weapon to fight people like Slade. Oh and Richard she could beat you blind sighted in probably less than 30 seconds."_

"Ok I get it, she's good can I at least know her name?"

"_No."_

_Ok so when they are referring to the league , they mean League of Assassins or League of Shadows( whichever one you prefer) Just to let you know i do stick to original stories and stuff i just add my own twist into it. The incident with Tim hasn't happened yet, and I'm not sure if I am going to put it in the story, I am still deciding. As for Jason, there's no Jason in the story, I figured it would complicate things beyond the point where i can handle it._

_Oh and This Girl Phoenix well here's her background or some part of it: Her Full name is Phoenix White, She is an adopted daughter of two wealthy billionaires ( who are murdered by Slade) She has mega superpowers : she controls air, earth, fire, water, she has powers like Raven except much much stronger,and she flies. She's been trained by Batman ( fully trained) so she's almost as skilled as him when it comes to martial arts and yada yada yada. _

_So what do you guys think so far?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Titans, or any comic book characters mentioned in this Story, I don't owe a Lambourghini, and i don't owe Virgin Airlines

_Friday afternoon…_

"…and that's why we celebrate earth day," The titans heard Robin say as he entered the common room with Starfire on his waist.

"Oh hello friends! I believe boyfriend Robin has some very important news to share with all of us! Do you not Robin?" Starfire said with excitement in her voice. She had a big smile on her face; relieved that Robin may just get over his obsession over Slade.

"Star's right, I need to talk to you all it's important" Robin said.

Beastboy and Cyborg immediately paused the video game and looked up at him, and Raven put her book away giving her attention to the leader.

"What's up Rob?" Cyborg asked

"I don't know what time, but we are adding on a new member to the Teen Titans"

"So who is this new member huh? Is it a girl, and where's she going to be an honorary titans?" Beastboy asked, his eyes wide open with anticipation.

"Beastboy, I don't mean we are going to have an honorary Titan, I asked someone to send someone over here to help us fight Slade. Unfortunately, that someone had to tell the Justice League, and now she is staying with us and is going to be in charge when it comes to fighting Slade and or any members of the League of Assassins. As for who she is, I have no idea. " Robin said, murmuring the last part.

"Booh Yah! We are getting a new member on the team! Awesome! Ain't that right Rae?" Cyborg said.

Raven who had gotten back to reading her book replied in a monotonous voice, "Yes very exciting that the Justice League thinks we cannot handle some Villains, that and this girl for all we know could be a pain."

"Forgive me friend Raven, but I believe this new addition will be truly very exciting now if you excuse me I must get ready to partake in the journey of the mall with Robin", saying that Starfire left the room to get ready.

"Yea and I got to work on the T-Car so yea later grass stain", saying that Cyborg left the room.

Beastboy yawned, and walked out of the room saying, "Well I've got nothing to do, so I'm going to sleep if you need me wake me up"

With Beastboy and Cyborg gone, Raven and Robin where the only ones in the room. The room filled up with an awkward silence and Robin left the room to contact Bruce.

_In Robin's Room…_

As Robin entered the room he heard the soft buzz of his cell phone, He walked over to the dresser and answered it.

"What Bruce?"

_**Her flight arrives in 2 hours, be there.**_

"How am I supposed to know what she looks like?"

_**You'll be able to tell when you see her. Bye.**_

With that Bruce hung up the phone, leaving Robin to his thoughts

_At the Airport 2 hours later…._

Robin drove to the airport in a black Lamborghini. He drove the car to the international airport section and parked the car into the pickup area of the virgin airlines. Robin took of his mask and put on his trademark Richard Grayson sunglasses, and stepped out the car. He gazed at people trying to find out who was "the girl". Soon enough his eyes flashed with recognition as he found himself starring at a blonde girl. She was wearing a high-waited black skirt with a ruffle top. She was holding a Prada suitcase, and on her shoulder was a Chanel purse.

Robin POV:

I stepped out of the car, already fed up with Bruce's puzzle. There were so many people here; I doubt that I could even find one person I knew. I started scanning my mind, trying to find if any of the faces looked familiar. Finally my eyes landed on a girl with blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. I could only say one word as memories started to swarm around my head. Phoenix. She was standing there starring at me with hatred in her eyes; of course I couldn't blame her it was my fault. I took a deep breath, gulped, and started walking in her direction.

_So What do you guys think so far? is it terrible? or is it good? please Review and if you have any suggestions for the story let me know :) also thanks for all the people who reviewed the story :) _

_Oh and something i forgot to add in, like i said earlier i like to change stuff around, so I made Phoenix part of the Justice League, and she's high up as in she's with the main 7? is it?_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not owe the Titans, or any comic book characters mentioned in this Story, I don't owe a Lambourghini, nor do i owe Chanel

Phoenix POV:

Great flight's was, and I don't see any sign of Bruce or Alfred, wonderful Phoenix. I suppose I could just teleport my stuff if no one shows up soon. I started looking around to see if I could find Bruce or Alfred, when my eyes landed on a certain spiky haired, black sunglasses guy. Richard. My eyes instantly filled with tears as the memories rushed into my head.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Paris France…**_

_**Phoenix was sitting in one of the living rooms in the estate, reading a magazine when she heard a bell ring.**_

"_**Charles I'll get it!", she yelled walking towards the door opening it. As the opened the door she say a man with raven black spiky hair, or blue eyes.**_

"_**I hate you", he said.**_

"_What?"_

"_**You heard me Phoenix I hate you! I don't god damn love you, I think your pathetic, weak, useless." He said with anger filling up every word he spoke.**_

"_Richard..I"_

"_**You didn't let me finish, I heard you and Vanessa talking about how you love me. And So here I am to tell you to get the hell away from me! I don't want anything to do with a murderer; I mean look at you standing here all proud, knowing that it is your fault your parents are dead. I want you out of my life once and for all. And if that is not clear to you maybe this will be, I AM GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE ALREADY!" **_

(Flashback Ends)

Normal POV:

"What the hell are you doing here?" Phoenix asked as Richard approached her.

" Didn't Bruce tell you? Your staying with the Titans." He said as he went on picking her luggage trying to avoid her eyes as much as he could.

"He What! And don't you dare touch my stuff! God Dammit Richard leave it alone! I am going anywhere with you! Understand?"

"Look call Bruce he told me your helping us fix the Slade problem," Richard said.

"Fine" Phoenix replied as she went on dialing Bruce's number.

_Hello, Bruce Wayne speaking_

"Hey Bruce, its me"

_You landed already? _

"Yea, and standing in front of Richard, who's saying I'm working with the Titans now?"

_Phoenix they are having trouble catching Slade so I recommended you. _

Phoenix groaned, and replied, "Fine"

She hung up the phone, and gave Richard the signal to go.

As the sat in the Lamborghini, White streams of energy appeared around Phoenix covering her entire body for a second or two and then disappearing. By the time they fully disappeared her Bleach Blonde hair was turned in to long pitch-black hair. Her greens eyes became brown, and her outfit changed from skirt and ruffle top, to Black Leather Pants, and a black goddess corset top, with a picture of a golden Phoenix in the middle. She had on a golden utility belt, and Mid Leg stiletto black leather boots.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't owe the Justice League or Teen Titans

By the time they came back to the tower it was already late, and all titans but Starfire were asleep.

"Oh Joyous! Please tell me new person? What is your name? How are you? Where do you come from? Do you have powers? What is your favorite color? And would you like to be my friend," Starfire said, to Phoenix with excitement.

"Umm...my superhero name is Phoenix, not so good, thanks for asking, I'm from Paris, yea I do, blue, and sure." Phoenix answered.

"Oh glorious! New fried Phoenix! We can go to the trips of mall, put on the up of make! And back!" Starfire said.

"Um… ok?" Phoenix said not to happy about the situation.

Phoenix POV:

This is so awkward, how tell heck did I become friends with the Richard's girlfriend? Well she seems nice; guess I could give it a try.

"Why don't we take your stuff to the room?" Richard said, trying to break the silence.

"Sure," muttered and Robin led me into the dark hallways.

I cannot believe this; I have to spend the rest who knows how long with the person whom I love, who absolutely hates me. Slade's been only been caught like 10 times, and most of them have been by the league. There's no way I can help then send Slade to jail. I can fight him and win but not send him to Jail even if I do; he's just going to bust himself out.

"Well here we are" Richard said as he stopped next to the gray door, "I know it's not engraved like the other ones but you are not staying on permanent basis, so it works, but umm…anyways the code is 1328, and make yourself at home I guess."

"You expect to me to make myself at home, while I'm living with you?" I said with an annoyed tone.

"Look as long as you're on this team, we can't be like this so get used to it"

"Let me get one thing straight with your _Dick_ I hate you ok? So this working together thing for us is not going to work. Understand?" I said lying on the first part.

I walked into the room after my conversation with Richard. The walls were a dull gray color, the wall on the left side, was fully glass, with a switch for a dropdown wall to come in, when needed. There was bed in the middle, with white sheets, white pillow, and white comforter. Behind the bed was a small bathroom enough for a shower, sink and toilet. Across from the bathroom was sliding door closed.

Over all the room was way to small. In my head I thought over the words, _e__s cella est ut plumbeus, ut vegrandis, non-meus penicullus. Planto is via Volo mei;_ The room immediately started to change. The size of the room grew immensely, It because big enough to fit 4 normal size bedrooms. White colored walls with a glass base started appearing. The walls split, the room into 3 different sections, and one living area, with a grey sofa embroidered with black design, there was a glass table with silver metallic curved in legs on top of a grey fur rug. On the two sides of the sofa were two black colored chairs with grey embroidery. One of Sections became a bathroom a powder room with a Jacuzzi. The six was black marble with dulled silver taps. Another of the sections became a walk-in closest with a sitting area. And the Last room was the bedroom. It had Grey walls with a white base. The bed was circular with black comforter, a silver sheet, and black pillows. Inside that section was a tiny make up area, and a small bed near the window.

I made some minor adjustments like making the glass appear on the entire wall not a portion of it, and such, and finally I was satisfied. I placed all my things in the right areas using my powers as I got out my laptop and started trying to connect the Justice League. After a couple minutes Green Lantern's face came on to the screen.

"Hey John, where's Superman?" I asked

_On a mission, why you need something?_

"I don't but he told me to contact him once I'm 'settled in' I guess to give me more info on what's going on over here? Not that I need it"

_yea probably, by the way how exactly are you settled in?_

"Terrible. I hate this place so much!"

_I figured, but Clark is going to end up needing you eventually so you won't be stuck there for that long_

"Yea that's not going to happen, Bruce made a deal with Robin that I can leave whenever, however long I want no questions asked, as long as I come back if Slade attacks."

_In that case good luck Phoenix, I got to go Vixen and I are going out, Bye see you at the meeting_

"Yea bye and good luck" I said.

I closed my laptop and decided to get some sleep for the night.

_So what do you guys think so far? And thanks everyone who reviewed :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't owe the teen titans_

Normal POV:

The next morning Phoenix woke up by a commotion outside. By the time she got ready and walked to the common room it was still continuing on.

"Meat!" yelled a man whom she assumed was Cyborg

"TOFU!" yelled beastboy

"Meat!"

"TOF-…"

"Do they do this everyday?" she asked a girl with a blue coat, whom she thought was Raven.

Raven looked up from her book, looked at the boys, mumbled, "Yes" and went back to reading.

"Quiet!" yelled Robin, "Now we have 2 Stoves, so Cyborg make meat on that and Beastboy make your tofu on that! And I swear if I hear one more word from either of you…"

The two boys shut up instantly there was a peace in the common room for a few seconds, until Beastboy noticed Phoenix. He turned towards Cyborg and whispered, "Hey Cy, is that the help we are getting?" Cyborg looked Phoenix, said, "I think it is BB."

"Hey Robin, you want to introduce to us your new friend?" Cyborg asked.

"What? Oh ya, Phoenix come over here", He said " Raven, BB, Cy this is Phoenix, I already told you all why she's here so I don't think we need to repeat that."

"Dude you didn't tell us Phoenix was working with us! The Phoenix! Omg!" Beastboy said.

"Hello friends! Is toda-" Starfire said, until the signals cut her off

Robin rushed over the computer, his mask narrowed as he read the name, in a harsh unruly voice he turned around the face his team and said, "It's Slade"

* * *

By the time the Titans reached the warehouse there was an army of Sladebots in the front. The titans started battling trying to get inside. Unfortunately there were too many bots and they surrounded all of Titans. Phoenix found an entrance and ran towards it, fighting off whichever Sladebots came in her way.

Phoenix entered the entrance and found two water line tunnels, taking her chance she flew to the one on the right

_Meanwhile with the Titans…_

Robin saw Phoenix run towards an entrance, and told his team, "Hey guys I see an opening I'm going to go in it and you guys keep this things distracted." He started fighting off the Sladebots harder, trying to make his way through the entrance.

_With Phoenix…_

Phoenix finally came to a stop, and the end of the tunnel. She realized that there was a room on the other side, and fazed herself through the wall.

_With Robin…_

By the time Phoenix had gotten herself through the wall, Robin entered the opening, and started running through the left tunnel.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't owe the teen titans

"I expected you to come here sooner, Daughter." Slade said, turning around to face her.

"I'm not your daughter, nor are you my father Slade!" with that said Phoenix jumped into action fighting Slade.

The both of them erupted into a fight, throwing punches, and kicks at each other. Phoenix transformed herself into her normal self, with blonde hair, as she continued to fight.

"My, my haven't we got a mouth, is that the way you act to someone who raised you for 3 years?"

"Raising someone for their first three years doesn't mean that your that their father, especially when u don't share the same blood as you." Phoenix said, becoming more and more vigorous as she fought.

"Deny it all you want but you're still my daughter Phoenix, and you will always be, good luck in this city Phoenix" Slade said. He then took some pellets out of his utility belt, threw them on the floor creating smoke. Phoenix guided her way through the smoke trying to find Slade. By the time the smoke cleared out, Slade was already gone.

* * *

_With Richard…_

Richard ran through the tunnel until he came through a steel circular door. He placed a small device in the center of the door, and blew it up. Robin ran through the door following 2 voices. As he got clear they grew clearer.

"Deny it all you want but you're still my daughter Phoenix, and you will always be, good luck in this city Phoenix" He heard Slade say. He ran faster, however by the time he reached the room, Slade was gone, and Phoenix was standing there, examining the room.

"Where the hell did he go? I heard his voice", he asked.

"Do you not notice the random puffs of smoke floating around, and him not in the room, he disappeared idiot." She said with annoyance

"There's nothing here, he must have teleported out or something. So lets go."

"No, I know how he works, The league does not use teleporting there has to be something over here, some panel or something, you can go if you want to I'm not coming." Phoenix said, going back to examining the wall for any cracks. She moved from the walls to the floor, when she found a bolt lying on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, when she realized it was attached.

"Ri- Robin come look at this." She said.

"What?" He said. Robin walked over bending over examining the bolt.

"It's attached, and it wasn't there when we started fighting. The boarding underneath is loose too." Phoenix said. She got up examined the bolt, and used her powers to push down on it, causing a rectangular portion of the flooring to cave in. underneath the floor, was small one man tunnel. She jumped inside it, signaling Robin to come join her.

They walked a good mile when they reached a cave entrance, inside their lay a chair and a large computer..

"Looks like an evil version of the bat cave doesn't it?" Robin said to himself.

Phoenix walked over to the computer and started to punch in some codes, while Robin started to look around the place.

Slade's face popped up on the screen a few minutes later

"Well, well, well, congratulations daughter, you proved yourself again, and you my apprentice well done fighting those bots you have certainly improved." Slade said.

Robin walked over to the screen, his body completely rigid. "What do you want Slade?" He said.

"Nothing at all Robin. I just wanted to give my daughter an opening." Slade said. As soon as Slade finished there was a flash on the screen, and it cut out.

_Richard POV…_

"Nothing at all Robin. I just wanted to give my daughter an opening." Slade said. Daughter? Is he talking about Phoenix? But how does he know that's his daughter? I looked at her waiting for an explanation for what I had just heard. Instead she turned around on her heals changed back to her alter ego and started walking out of the room. I followed her.

_Normal POV…_

By the time Phoenix and Robin got back to the other Titans, they had already destroyed most of the bots, and a only a few left, which Phoenix and Robin took down easily.

The ride back home was fairly quiet, due to weariness of the Team.

"So…did we lose?" Beastboy asked.

"No. Slade was planning the entire thing. He knew I would be there, and I would beat him, and so he even planned an escape route, we will get him next time," Phoenix said. She gave Beastboy a comforting smile and went back to gazing out of the window.

That was the only conversation that went on in the car. Raven read her book for most of the ride, and Cyborg and Beastboy unusually quiet. Robin kept making secretive glances at Phoenix. Starfire, who saw this, got jealous and started glancing with Robin.

As soon as they got out of the car, Robin asked Phoenix to meet him in the roof in 10 minutes

_Ok so i'm so sorry about the slow upgrades I will try to make it quicker. Sorry again :( tell me what you think about it? and feel free to include any ideas bout the story :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't owe the teen titans

_On the Roof: _

Phoenix P.O.V:

By the time I got to the roof, he was standing there, staring at the ocean; His back was laid on to a metallic box cube. For the first time in 5 years I've seen him so relaxed and calm. I smiled and walked over to him.

"So why did you want to see me on the roof?" I asked as I sat down at him.

He stared at me for a few minutes, and then chuckled.

"I think that's probably the nicest thing you've said to me Phoenix" he said. I smiled and said, "Don't ruin it Dickhead, now what did you want?"

"Slade. Why did he call you his daughter?"

Of course I should have expected the question. I sighed; I suppose hiding the truth from his is probably not the best idea right now. I figured I would do what he does, and said, "It's a long story…"

Unfortunately for me he didn't quite get the hint.

"We both have time"

_Meanwhile with the titans_

"Dudes! OMG! You know what I realized?" Beastboy asked, randomly.

"That you have no brain" Raven replied in a monotonous voice

"I do have a brain! But that's not what I realized; Phoenix's powers are just like Raven's! Except Phoenix's are white!" Beastboy said.

"So what are trying to say friend beastboy is that friend Phoenix is from azerath as well?" Starfire said.

"That's not possible azerath is gone remember. Besides no one on azerath but me had these powers." Raven said.

"Alright so how can you explain her powers? She said she didn't know where they came from remember. Maybe Rae you weren't the only one with them?" Cyborg said

"She has a lot more powers than those alone. If she was another person to have those type of powers, and judging my the power's strength she'd have to be in charge of the…" Raven's voiced was lost, as she realized what this meant. Her eyes widened with fear as she rushed out of the room.

_On the Roof…._

Phoenix POV:

" I don't even know the exact story, but whoever my real parents were the abandoned me when I was little. I know what your thinking and I'll tell you in a sec. Anyways they placed me in a basket in a river in Paris. I don't even know when all I know was that Slade found me in there, and I guess realized I was 'special' and took me in. He started to figure out that I was a smart enough and everything. So he started acting more secretly. I stayed with him for three years. The last night I was there, I was playing around and of course opened up entrance to his lair I guess I could say; anyways at that time I knew the difference in good and bad. So when I found documents about people he had killed, and guns and everything I panicked and tried to run away. He caught me. He beat me and everything somehow I managed to escape I'm guessing using my powers. I ended up in alley, where mom and dad found me; I told them that I didn't know anything about my past, which was true at that point. They got my DNA tested, which said that they were my parents. Mom and Dad never gave birth to me, yet I still managed to share their DNA, which they found really weird, but they took me in after that. And you already know the rest, they said I was living abroad I finally came back and stuff. But that's the reason he calls me his daughter, he thinks that he owns me." I said. I looked the other way, heating up my face trying to dry out the tears.

"Phe…I…. why didn't you tell me?" He said, he sounded more disappointed then shock.

"When we were going out I didn't know about it, so there wasn't exactly a way to tell you."

" He killed them because he wanted you didn't he?"

"I don't want to talk about it but yea."

_With Raven: _

I teleported into my room, trying to find the book of azerath, I found it lying slanted a shelf. I quickly grabbed it, and said," take mihi ut is locus, tergum in preteritus, ut is eram etiam alive take mihi ut azerath" Bright light surrounded me as is flew through it.

_On the Roof…_

We stared at the sunset for a few more minutes. There was nothing really to talk about between us, well there was but he had too much ego to do it.

"I'm sorry" He said suddenly. I was completely shocked, so much for the ego he had.

"For what"

"For Paris, I shouldn't have acted that way, it's not like you were coming out and telling me your undying love for me or something, I just panicked. And you have every right to be mad at me, I mean technically we are still going out…"

"Richard I think we broke up in Paris"

"yea but that does not change the fact that I cheated…"

"I forgive you" I said, in a hushed tone.

_With Raven…_

I walked into the gold building with a dove sculpted into it.

"Mother?" I called out.

"Yes my dear what is it?" She said.

"I need to know, Trigon why did he not just make a prophecy to make the universe his? Why did he pick earth alone."

She sighed and looked away, "You met here didn't you?"

"Met who?"

"Raven, Trigon did have a prophecy to make the universe his, It was mine and his first child. He named her Phoenix, he had casted a the prophecy on her, unfortunately that big of a prophecy meant that she would be cursed. At that time, it was said that it was better to be dead than to cursed. So I tried to kill her. The monks opened up a portal for me, and I placed her in a river. By then Trigon, however had found out about this, and to teach me a lesson, he removed the prophecy, making it unusable, but it was not longer her reason for birth. With the prophecy gone so was the curse, then he gave her a portion of all his powers he had possessed at that time. She somehow though managed to take most of his powers away. He even went far enough to give her guardians, he changed her blood into a normal humans with magical properties"'

well what do you all think? and thanks for all the reviews :)

_Oh and i dont know if i'm going to include this in the next chapters so here is the filler in:_

_I won't tell her reason but Robin movies to Bludhaven to live with phoenix's family after him and Bruce get in a fight. They end up dating, and then Robin leaves to form the teen titans without breaking up with Phoenix. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't owe the teen titans._

On the Roof…

Phoenix POV:

Richard and I stayed on the roof for an hour more talking bout our friends and everything.

"C'mon we should go down by now", He said.

"What afraid that you girlfriend might get jealous?" I said smiling wickedly.

He laughed. "That and I can hear your stomach growling"

With Raven…

Raven POV:

I flew to the common room, finding it a total mess. Great can't even leave Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy in the same room for more than an hour. I sighed and asked, "Where's Robin?"

"I believe he is still on the roof with friend Phoenix, may I ask why you are doing the finding of friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

" You know how we were talking about Phoenix's powers, I think Phoenix is related to me, through family…" I said. I starred at their shocked faces, and then flew out of the room.

With Richard and Phoenix…

"So when was the last time all of you hung out, you our group" Robin asked.

"I have no idea I think about two weeks ago", I said, "actually we are going to the old race track tonight, if you want to come?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea" He said.

I made my self turn around from staring at his face, and look to the front, only to find Raven flying towards me. She landed a few inches away, put her hood up and said, "We need to talk now!"

Robin and I stopped in the middle. He looked at me then her, with a worried expression on his face.

"What's going on?" he said.

Raven completely ignored him, and said, "Where did you get your powers from?"

I stared at her; I had no idea to answer the question.

"Phoenix I need to now." She said in a stern voice.

"What's going on Raven?" Robin asked her.

"I think Phoenix is related to me…"She said.

I looked at her in disbelief. "There's no way I'm related to you, I've human blood."

Robin looked at us, and said, "Look it sounds like you have a lot to talk about, and I need to go see Star if I want to go the race course tonight so I'll talk to you two later. K?" He then walked away.

"Look can we talk about this somewhere private, don't really think the middle of this hallway is exactly a place to talk, even though it's not true." I said

"Fine, where?"

"My room?" I said, and we both teleported into the room.

"Nice place" She said.

"Was that supposed to be sarcasm?"

"No I mean it, looks…. beautiful, almost royal"

"Oh. Yea I guess it does, anyways now what's all this going on bout me and you being related?"

"It's a long story, short version or long version?"

"I'll go with short."

"Alright, well you were Trigon's and my mother's first child. He decided to put a prophecy on your head that you would make the universe his. A prophecy that big comes with a curse, and at that time it was believed that it was better to be dead then cursed, so my mother put you in a river, trying to kill you. Trigon found as a way to make her punish, he removed the prophecy making it unusable, made you human and gave you his powers, or well he planned on giving you some, but you somehow managed to take most of them. And now here we are…" Raven said.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. The story sounded to match mine perfectly well the part that I didn't know. I finally found my voice and asked, "So how can your prove that I'm you know your sister?"

"That's a tricky part, there's a test and if you pass it without getting hurt, you're my sister."

"And you thought I was going to get along with it because?"

"I figured you'd want to know where your powers came from."

"I do but...ugh fine!"

"Ok, ready?"

"Yea let's just get over with this."

Raven then spoke a spell; black energy radiated out of her, and covered Phoenix's body. It rotated around her, with flashes of white and black. A few seconds later the white overpowered the black and caused a massive explosion, causing both Raven and Phoenix to be thrown on the opposite sides of the wall.

"What the hell Raven!" I said. How could she? She told me that it would hurt me, not cause my powers to go crazy and do this!

"If I told you this, you would've never gone through with it, so I told you part of it." Raven said, and she put her hood down.

"So what does this mean?" I asked her.

"It means that you my sister, power wise at least."

I groaned at the entire situation and put my head down, making my blonde hair fall over. I quickly realized that Raven's little trick had caused me to change back into my actual self, and changed my self back to my superhero self.

"Nice try covering up, but I already know who you are." She said.

"You're not going to say anything right?" I asked.

"No, but I want some answers."

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"Why do you and Robin hate each other?"

I sighed, and said, "Robin and I went out when I was little, for about 2 years. A week before my parent's died, he moved to Jump City, promising that he'd be back, and that he wasn't going to break up with me. I listened like an idiot, Six months passed and he started dating Starfire. It took me two more years to figure out that I loved him. Three months ago, he followed me to a café, and listened to me tell my friend how I loved him. He then decided to come to Paris, where I was staying at the moment and start telling me certain cruel stuff. He told me hated me, and everything. And well here we are now." I said smiling. She rolled her eyes as she realized I had used her own words.

"What an ass." She said, "Who is he anyways? "

"Richard Grayson." I said

"So that makes Batman Bruce Wayne, and Robin II Tim Drake?"

"Yup"

"Ok well let's go to dinner."

* * *

_With Titans..._

"Boyfriend Robin, may I ask why you will not eat the meal of night with us?" Starfire asked Robin.

"I told you Starfire, I'm going on with some friends." Robin said.

"Oh joyous! but can we not come? I do not believe it is safe..." Starfire said.

Robin glared at her, and replied, "No, i can take care of my self."

"Hey Guys!" Phoenix said as she walked in through the doors with Raven.

Hey Phoenix, both Cyborg and Beastboy stared.

"Oh joyous! this is wonderful please are you joining us for the meal of night?" Starfire asked.

"Sorry starfire i have other plans. In-fact if we don't want to be late we should probably leave soon." Phoenix said turning to Robin.

Starfire's eyes flashed with jelousy, and she said, "forgive me i am confunsed, Robin I believe you said that we couldn't come with you, then why does friend Phoenix get to come?"

"Because star, she's the one who invited me, and I'm not going out as Robin tonight," Robin said,"How old will it take you get ready Phoenix?"

"About thirty minutes if I'm not too picky? you?"

"Friend Robin, I am your girlfriend, I wish to come." Starfire stated.

"Sorry Starfire you can't." he said.

"Listen I am going to get ready see you in a few dickhead" Phoenix said, and then started walking out of the room.

Robin laughed at the comment, and said, "yea sure."

"Friend Robin, I insist on you taking me!" Starfire said.

"Look star i get the fact your my girlfriend, but I am not going to, nor do I want to take you, sorry." Robin said, and walked out of the room.

**_I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the late reviews, there's a bunch of stuff going on and i couldn't finish it, and i was stuck on what to do next, but w/e here is the new chapter, a little bit more eventful than the last one, some secrets are spilled! :P well not really... read and review please? i take suggestions and flames :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: don't owe the Titans

Robin sat on his room waiting for the time to tick by. He thought about his "fight" a couple minutes ago with Starfire and groaned. He opened up a drawer next to his nightstand and pulled out a small photo album from the inside

ROBIN POV:

This is probably the worst idea I've had, but I do need a way to time past time. Just fifteen more minutes….

What the hell am I thinking…no I can't do this I'm Robin leader or teen titans, I'm not allowed to feel. I groaned and put the album back in to the drawer. I better go; hopefully she's ready by now

NORMAL POV:

Robin put on his trademark sunglasses and left the room. He walked down the hallway until he found himself in front on a unmarked door and hesitantly knocked.

"Who is it?" He heard Phoenix yell from the inside.

"It's me, umm I mean its Di- Robin" He said stuttering on a few words.

"Oh umm here it's open come in" Phoenix said.

Robin then pressed a big clear button the keypad and walked inside the room.

From on of the sections Phoenix came out wearing a white ruffle tank top with dark blue colored skintight jeans. Her long blonde hair was put in a high ponytail, and both her hands were placed on her ears as she tried to wear her pearl earrings.

"Ok I'm so so so sorry, I didn't know it was an hour yet" She said

"It isn't, but I was getting bored waiting and I figured if I walked into the common room then me and Star would have a fight so thought it was best to go early"

Phoenix laughed and said," wonderful boy blunder what did you do?"

"She wanted to come I said no, and then she started getting all clingy so I said no again and left."

"Wow, Starfire doesn't seem like a person who'd do that…"

"Yea that's what I thought too until now…. anyway you ready?"

"Uhh yea I think so just need to grab my purse" Phoenix said and walked back inside another section.

Robin who couldn't not keep his eyes off her, stared back not comprehending a single word she had said.

"U ready to go?" Phoenix asked breaking him out of his trance.

He blushed heavily and nodded

"Great, oh just to let you know we need to pick up some drinks before we head there. And our betting rate went up minimum is 100 now" she said.

"Wonderful" Robin mumbled. And both of them left the room and entered the hallway.

* * *

As they entered the hallway Starfire swooped down wearing a purple strapless top and white skinny jeans.

"Oh joyous! You both are ready come we must hurry!" she said.

"Hurry to where Star?" Robin asked her.

"To where you and friend Phoenix are going of course!" Starfire said.

"Star I already told you, I'm not taking you" Richard said in a stern voice.

Starfire's eyes started to water and she sighed.

"Very well, but if you cannot take me, then why must you take her" Starfire said pointing towards Phoenix.

"Look Star I appreciate your concern but don't worry bout it. Richard's taking me so we can sort out our differences. He's still all yours…" Phoenix said looking away on the last part.

"Very well, in the case of that have fun!" Starfire said.

"Thanks Star" Robin said, and kissed her on the lips.

Phoenix POV:

Great why me! Why does he always have to do it in front of me? I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from following. Finally I couldn't bare any more and I said, "You wanna go?"

"Yea sure let's go" He said

With that both of us headed down to the garage.

"So whose car are we taking?" He asked me giving me his cocky smile.

"Well since you want to take yours let's take mine" I said, smiling back mischievously.

He groaned and said, "fine but I get to drive"

"Hell no, I'm driving you can drive on the way back!"

He groaned more and walked towards the car

As we got inside the car he took of his sunglasses and I used my powers to change out of my uniform and get my actual look back.

"I know I should have mentioned this earlier but there's a really good chance they hate you" I said as we left the garage.

read and review please? :)


End file.
